memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Prophezeiung (VOY)
Die Voyager trifft auf ein altes klingonisches Schiff, dessen Besatzung in B'Elannas ungeborenem Kind ein religiöses Zeichen sieht. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Aus heiterem Himmel wird die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] von einem getarnten Schiff angegriffen, welches auf die Rufe der Voyager nicht reagiert. Der Sicherheitsoffizier stellt fest, dass der Disruptorausstoß eine klingonische Signatur hatte. Tuvok meldet, dass die Backbordschilde auf 50 % gefallen sind. Dann tarnen sie sich wieder. Tuvoks Scans ergeben, dass es sich um einen klingonischen Kreuzer der D7-Klasse handelt. Thomas Eugene Paris meint, dass diese Klasse vor Jahrzehnten ausgemustert wurde. Tuvok und Chakotay erkennen, dass ein metaphasischer Scan ihre Tarnvorrichtung durchdringen kann. Captain Kathryn Janeway genehmigt es und Chakotay weist Seven of Nine an, die Scanner zu modifizieren. Sie übermittelt die genaue Position des Schiffs an die Brücke. Tuvok macht den Kreuzer kampfunfähig und deaktiviert gleichzeitig seine Tarnvorrichtung. Das Schiff reagiert nun auf die Rufe der Voyager, der Kommandant des Schiffes, Kohlar, bellt jedoch nur zurück, dass er sich den Todfeinden des Klingonischen Reiches niemals ergeben wird. Akt I: Erlösung? thumb|leftthumb|Janeway erklärt Kohlar, dass zwischen Föderation und Klingonen Frieden herrscht. Captain Janeway erklärt ihm, dass bereits seit 80 Jahren ein Friedensabkommen zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Reich besteht und Captain Kohlar gerne die Datenbanken der Voyager einsehen darf. Er glaubt ihr kein Wort, Datenbanken könne man schließlich fälschen. Janeway versucht ihn damit zu überzeugen, dass ihre Chefingenieurin B'Elanna Torres Klingonin ist und bietet ihm an herüber zu beamen, um sich selbst zu überzeugen. Kohlar willigt ein und Janeway heißt ihn als Gast willkommen. Mit Tuvok und Ayala gehen sie durch einen Gang des Schiffs und Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Zweck seiner Reise. Jedoch will Kohlar keine Fragen beantworten, ehe er Torres gesehen hat. Als er B'Elanna Torres im Konferenzraum sieht, scheint er wie ausgewechselt. Er bemerkt sofort, dass sie schwanger ist und fragt, ob sie im heiligen Monat Nay'Poq empfangen habe. Sie versteht nicht, was er meint, und er erklärt, dass dies vor 14 oder 15 Wochen gewesen sein muss. Torres meint, dass dies ungefähr zutrifft und Kohlar will daraufhin sofort das Schiff verlassen. Tuvok bietet ihm weitere Informationen über das Abkommen an und Chakotay überreicht ihm eine Kopie der Khitomerverträge. Wiederum will er sofort auf sein Schiff zurückkehren, jedoch möchte Janeway die Zusicherung, dass er nicht mehr auf die Voyager feuern wird. Daraufhin gibt Kohlar sein Wort und Janeway lässt Tuvok ihn in den Transporterraum bringen. thumb|Die Klingonen diskutieren die Entdeckung der Kuvah'Magh Die Klingonen besprechen unterdessen die Situation und Kohlar meint, dass die Prophezeiung sagt, dass sie die Kuvamagh finden werden, nachdem zwei sich befehdende Häuser Frieden schließen. Er denkt, dass der Frieden zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich damit gemeint ist. Morak hat jedoch Zweifel, da die Behauptungen der Menschen unbewiesen seien. Außerdem seien laut Kohlar die anderen Zeichen eingetroffen: Sie kennen die Kuvah'magh, bevor sie die Welt kennt. Da Torres' Kind ungeboren ist, trifft diese Prophezeiung zu. T'Greth ist weiterhin skeptisch, wird aber von Kohlar zurechtgewiesen. Dieser meint, dass ihre Vorfahren beim Aufbruch auch nur ihren Glauben hatten. Er befiehlt allen, sich vorzubereiten: Der Tag der Aufspaltung ist gekommen. Kurz darauf stellt Kim an Bord der Voyager fest, dass der Warpkern des klingonischen Schiffs brechen wird. Janeway gibt Roten Alarm und lässt daraufhin das Schiff rufen. Kohlar behauptet, die Voyager hätte sein Schiff schwerer beschädigt als angenommen - es würde innerhalb weniger Sekunden explodieren. Tuvok meldet, dass seine Crew 204 Personen umfasst. Janeway lässt alle 204 Besatzungsmitglieder in die Shuttlerampe beamen und diese mit einem Kraftfeld einschließen. Janeway befiehlt Paris auf Warp zu gehen, sobald die Crew an Bord ist. Augenblicke später explodiert das Klingonenschiff, doch die Voyager entkommt. thumb|Janeway stellt Kohlar wegen der Selbstzerstörung seines Schiffs zur Rede. Kohlar begibt sich in Janeways Raum, wo Tuvok ihn mit Sensordaten konfrontiert: Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die Klingonen die Selbstzerstörungssequenz eingeleitet und ihr Schiff mutwillig zerstört haben. Mit den Vorwürfen konfrontiert, gibt Kohlar den Grund an. Es sei ihre heilige Pflicht an Bord des Schiffes zu sein. Sein Großvater war vor 100 Jahren Anhänger einer Sekte, die glaubt, dass sich das Klingonische Reich in eine falsche Richtung entwickelt. Sie entdeckten einen heiligen Text, der ihnen vorschrieb sich auf eine Reise in einen entfernten Teil der Galaxis zu begeben. Janeway ist erstaunt, dass sie seit vier Generationen unterwegs sind. Er und seine Besatzung sind seit 100 Jahren auf der Suche nach der Kuvah'Magh, der Erlöserin des Klingonischen Volkes, die sie zu einem neuen Reich führen würde. Seit vier Generationen würden sie nun schon suchen und hätten sie endlich gefunden: Das ungeborene Kind von B'Elanna Torres. thumb|Torres kann nicht glauben, dass sie die Mutter der Kuvah'Magh sein soll. Als diese über diesen Umstand informiert wird, ist sie völlig überrascht. Janeway berichtet den Führungsoffizieren, dass die Klingonen davon fest überzeugt sind. Ihre heiligen Schriften trugen Ihnen auf, dass sie ihre alten Gewohnheiten ablegen sollten, sobald sie die Kuvah'Magh gefunden hatten. Tuvok fügt hinzu, dass sie ihr Schiff als letztes Überbleibsel des korrupten Reichs ansahen. Paris kommentiert, dass er hoffte, dass ihre Tochter etwas besonderes sein würde, aber nicht der klingonische Messias. Torres befürchtet, dass sie dem Kind etwas tun könnten, was Chakotay jedoch verneint, da es für sie heilig ist. Tuvok fügt hinzu, dass 200 Klingonen ein enormes Sicherheitsrisiko sind und deshalb in der Shuttlerampe verbleiben sollten. Neelix meint, dass Frauen und Kinder darunter seien, die man nicht einsperren kann. Janeway stimmt dem zu und befiehlt Tuvok zusätzliche Sicherheitsleute auf allen Decks einzusetzen, um die Klingonen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Tuvok will außerdem Torres ein Sicherheitskommando zuweisen. Da 204 weitere Individuen an Bord der Voyager untergebracht werden müssen, teilt Neelix die Quartiere auf. Akt II: Auserwählte thumb|Neelix trennt zwei streitende Klingonen. Neelix hat die Datenbanken der Voyager durchsucht und im Casino klingonisches Essen zubereitet. Janeway ist zufrieden und meint, dass alles zufriedenstellend läuft. Allerdings hätten sich einige Leute von der Sternenflotte beschwert, wegen des Geruchs. Neelix findet ihn hingegen anregend, da er ihn an Moschus erinnert. Janeway lässt ihn allerdings trotzdem die Umweltkontrollen so rekonfigurieren, dass sie den Moschus herausfiltern. Es kommt allerdings zwischen einer Frau, Ch'Rega, und einem Mann zum Streit. Ch'Rega behauptet, er hätte Gagh von ihrem Teller gestohlen. Neelix will seine gewonnenen Kenntnisse einsetzen und den Streit für Klingonen angemessen schlichten, wird jedoch unsanft von Ch'Rega zur Seite gestoßen. Fähnrich Harry Kim gelingt es jedoch, indem er Ch'Rega packt und anbrüllt. Sie scheint sehr angetan von ihm und sagt, er sei der Paarung würdig. Später sitzt Tuvok in seinem Quartier, als Neelix um Einlass bittet. Er hat veranlasst, dass Tuvok sein Quartier mit ihm teilen muss, weil er seines einer klingonischen Familie überlassen hat. Nur widerwillig nimmt Tuvok ihn schließlich auf. Neelix macht es sich derweil bequem und packt geräuschvoll seinen Krempel aus, dabei stimmt er ein klingonisches Trinklied an. thumb|Janeway holt B'Elanna Torres zu Hilfe. Währenddessen ruft Tom Paris B'Elanna über die Komm, sie hatte noch länger im Maschinenraum zu tun. Als sie jedoch gehen will, belagern mehrere Klingonen den Eingang zum Maschinenraum und starren sie an. Schließlich lässt sich B'Elanna in ihr Quartier beamen, wo Tom sehr überrascht bemerkt, dass er sie so schnell gar nicht erwartet hatte. Sie berichtet ihm von der Belagerung und meint, es wäre einfacher gewesen sich herzubeamen, als Spießruten zu laufen. Paris fragt, wieso sie nicht mit ihnen redet und ihnen eine Chance gibt. Ihre Zweisamkeit wird jedoch von Captain Janeway gestört. Zehn Klingonen sind in den Hungerstreik getreten, weil sie die Mutter der Kuvah'Magh sehen wollen. B'Elanna, Tom und Janeway erscheinen deshalb vor dem Ältestenrat im Frachtraum. Beim Anblick von B'Elanna empört sich T'Greth heftig. Sie sei nur Halbklingonin und somit nicht die Mutter der Kuvah'Magh. Kohlar meint, dass es nicht wichtig sei und nirgends geschrieben stehe, dass die Kuvah'Magh von reinem klingonischem Blut sein müsse. Er beschimpft ihr ungeborenes Kind als Bastardkind, worauf Tom heftig reagiert. T'Greth' Zweifel werden dadurch verstärkt, er bezichtigt Kohlar der Lüge über die Kuvah'Magh. Kohlar folgt Janeway, Torres und Paris. Er will nun mit Hilfe von B'Elanna die Klingonen überzeugen, dass sie auf jeden Fall die Mutter der Kuvah'Magh sei. Damit will er einen heiligen Krieg verhindern. Akt III: Überzeugungsarbeit thumb|Kohlar stellt seine Interpretation der Prophezeiung vor. Bei einem Gespräch im Konferenzraum stellt Torres klar, dass ihr Kind nur ein Kind und kein Messias sei. Kohlar stimmt dem zu, meint aber, dass sie die Klingonen vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen. Er meint, dass sie in 100 Jahren und 30.000 Lichtjahren Reisen nur Probleme und Isolation fanden. Er glaubt, dass sein Volk genug gelitten hat. Als er Torres sah, wusste er, dass sich ihm die Chance bot, die Leiden seines Volkes zu verhindern. Er will einen Planeten suchen und Torres soll ihnen sagen, dass sie sich dort ansiedeln. Janeway und Torres fühlen sich aber gar nicht gut dabei die Klingonen zu belügen. Kohlar will jedoch mit B'Elanna die heiligen Schriftrollen so interpretieren, dass die Prophezeiung auf sie zutrifft. Diese Interpretation will er dann dem Rat zur Kenntnis bringen. Betroffen gibt er zu, dass ihre Reise über 30.000 Lichtjahre völlig sinnlos sei, und die Schriftrollen auch von einem verrückten Höhlenmenschen geschrieben sein könnten. Er meint, dass vielleicht Gewalt ausbricht, wenn seine Leute nun auf einmal glauben, dass die Schriftrollen sie in die Irre geführt haben. [[Datei: Kohlar und Torres machen eine Bitte für die Toten.jpg|thumb|Kohlar und Torres machen eine Bitte für die Toten.]] Torres und Kohlar besprechen daraufhin die Prophezeiungen. Torres meint, dass sie aus keinem adligen Haus stammt. Kohlar erwidert, dass sie alle Adel in ihrem Blut haben, wenn sie weit genug zurückgehen. Torres antwortet, dass man in die Schriftrollen dann hineininterpretieren kann, was man will. Kohlar weist darauf hin, dass die Mutter der Kuvah'Magh eine Außerweltliche wäre und ein Leben der Einsamkeit mit vielen Schwierigkeiten gelebt hat. Da Torres in einer Kolonie der Föderation geboren wurde, und oft allein lebte, trifft dies zu. Doch Torres zweifelt, da sie keinen glorreichen Sieg über eine Armee von 10.000 Kriegern errungen hat. Als sie jedoch die Borg ins Spiel bringt, meint Kohlar, dass sie half eines ihrer Schiffe zu zerstören und dies ihr glorreicher Sieg gewesen sein kann. Auch ist er ein wenig geschockt. Es befindet sich absolut nichts Klingonisches in Torres' Quartier. Er fragt nach den Bildern von Kahless und dem Familienwappen. Torres meint dazu, dass sie nicht ganz zum Teppich passten. Er fragt sie, ob sie die klingonischen Traditionen gar nicht mehr ehren würde. Aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit tut sie dies nicht. Er kann sie dennoch dazu animieren, eine Bitte für die Toten für ihre Großmutter L'Naan an Kahless zu richten. Auf der Krankenstation muss Harry Kim sich vom Doktor wegen einer Bisswunde im Gesicht behandeln lassen. Ch'Rega will sich offenbar wirklich mit ihm paaren. Er fragt, welche anderen Optionen er hat. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er Ch'Rega töten müsste und gibt ihm ein PADD mit Informationen über die Bestimmung der Sternenflotte zur Sexualität mit anderen Spezies, da töten nicht akzeptabel wäre. Nachdem der Doktor seine Zustimmung erteilt hat, fordert er ihn auf, auch die des Captains einzuholen. thumb|Paris nimmt T'Greths Herausforderung an. Derweil erzählt B'Elanna von ihrem glorreichen Sieg über die Hirogen. Sie berichtet, das zehn der wildesten Hirogenjäger den Delta Flyer enterten. Obwohl Tuvok und Neelix heldenhaft kämpften, musste sie es allein mit dem Alpha aufnehmen. Paris fragt Neelix, ob er es genauso in Erinnerung hat, worauf Neelix meint, dass es zu den klingonischen Bräuchen gehört zu übertreiben. Als B'Elanna Torres mit ihrer Geschichte fertig ist, schlagen die Klingonen begeistert mit ihren Trinkbechern auf die Tische. T'Greth fragt Tortres, ob ihr ungeborenes Kind ihr bereits gesagt hat, wo die neue Heimatwelt ist. Sie erzählt auch, dass die Kuvah'Magh schon einen neuen Heimatplaneten für die Klingonen gefunden hat, und der Kurs geändert wurde. Außerdem sagten die Schriftrollen, dass sie den Fußspuren der Kuvah'Magh folgen, bevor es seine Fußspuren gemacht hat. T'Greth scheint aber noch immer nicht überzeugt davon zu sein, dass sie die Kuvah'Magh in sich trägt. Die Prophezeiung würde verkünden, dass der Vater der Kuvah'Magh ebenfalls ein ehrenhafter Krieger ist und fordert Tom auf, ein Bat'lethduell auf Leben und Tod mit ihm zu bestreiten. B'Elanna ist strikt dagegen, aber Tom nimmt die Herausforderung überstürzt an. Akt IV: Das Duell thumb|Janeway lehnt einen Todeskampf auf ihrem Schiff ab. Als Janeway davon erfährt, ist auch sie strikt dagegen und ruft Tuvok hinzu. Dieser bringt Kohlar und T'Greth mit. Janeway eröffnet den beiden, dass Paris nicht befugt war, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen. Sie stellt klar, dass es keine Todeskämpfe hier geben wird. Kohlar schlägt jedoch vor, die Bedingungen abzuändern. Präzedenzfälle für einen ehrenvollen Kompromiss würde es geben. So soll mit abgestumpften Bat'leths gekämpft werden, und Sieger ist, wer den anderen dreimal zu Boden zwingt. T'Greth ist zunächst dagegen, stimmt aber schließlich zu, ebenso Janeway. Tuvok fragt Paris, ob er ein geeignetes Holodecktrainingsprogramm habe. Kohlar selbst will jedoch Tom auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Harry wird mittlerweile von Ch'Rega verfolgt. Als Neelix im Gang vorbeigeht, kommt er aus einer Jeffriesröhre, in der er sich versteckt hatte und fragt ihn, ob er die Klingonin gesehen hat. Neelix antwortet, dass er Ch'Rega heute noch nicht gesehen hat. Neelix bietet ihm an zu helfen. Es sieht zunächst aus, als würde er Harry Ch'Rega ausliefern. In ihrem Beisein macht er jedoch Harry zur Schnecke und stellt klar, dass er nur seinen Anteil Racht essen dürfe und Neelix im Wiederholungsfall das Racht aus eienem Bauch herausschneiden wird. Dann läuft Kim vondannen. Ch'Rega ist von dem Vorfall beeindruckt, weshalb sie nun Neelix als Paarungspartner auserkoren hat. thumb|Tom Paris kämpft mit einem Bat'leth Auf dem Holodeck versammeln sich inzwischen die Zuschauer. Neelix hat sich mit Captain Janeway auf einem Felsen postiert und auch der Doktor tritt zu ihm. Neelix fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er diesen Kampf nicht missbilligt. Der Doktor bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass er in dienstlichen Angelegenheiten hier ist und präsentiert ihm seinen Medizinkoffer. Neelix fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er weiß, dass sie mit nichttödlichen Waffen kämpfen. Jedoch teilt der Doktor ihm mit, dass auch stumpfe Bat'leths schlimme Verletzungen erzeugen können. B'Elanna Torres meint noch zu Paris, dass heute ein schlechter Tag zum Sterben ist. Dann eröffnet Kohlar den Kampf mit den Worten Möge euch die Ehre leiten! T'Greth meint zu Paris, dass er Furcht in Paris' Augen sieht. Dieser antwortet, dass der einzige Klingone, den er fürchtet, seine Frau nach einer Doppelschicht ist. Nach einigen Schlägen, verliert Tom sein Bat'leth, kann es aber wieder aufnehmen, ehe er getroffen wird. Weitere Schläge folgen, die Tom pariert, wird T'Greth immer schwächer und fällt schließlich um. Bevor der Doktor eine Diagnose stellen kann, sagt Kohlar, T'Greth würde sterben. Das Nehret würde ihn nun umbringen. [[Datei: Torres erfährt, dass ihr Baby das Nehret hat.jpg|thumb|Torres erfährt, dass ihr Baby das Nehret hat.]] Auf der Krankenstation stellt sich heraus, dass das Nehret eine Art Retrovirus ist, das für Klingonen ansteckend ist und absolut tödlich verläuft. Dabei greift es die zytoplasmischen Membranen an und zerstört die Zellen. Janeway fragt, ob die Biofilter das Virus nicht hätten entdecken müssen, als sie die Klingonen an Bord beamten. Das Virus tarnt sich als inaktives genetisches Material, weshalb die Biofilter es nicht entdeckten. Die anderen Klingonen tragen es in sich. Janeway fragt T'Greth, weshalb er es nicht erwähnte. Er antwortet, dass sie es nicht als Krankheit, sondern als Schicksal ansehen. Janeway fragt, ob es ansteckend sei und der Doktor antwortet, dass es nur für Klingonen ansteckend ist. Dann schickt er Janeway und T'Greth hinaus, um Torres untersuchen zu können. Wenig später hat er das Ergebnis: Auch B'Elanna und das Baby wurden damit angesteckt. T'Greth kommt in diesem Moment zu sich und fragt, weshalb er hier ist. Der Doktor teilt ihm mit, dass er krank ist und während des Kampfes kollabierte. Da wird ihm bewusst, dass es das Neret ist. Wütend beschimpft Torres T'Greth. T'Greth will die Krankenstation verlassen und sich auf die Reise ins Sto'Vo'Kor vorbereiten. Der Doktor will ihn erst auf der Krankenstation behalten, doch T'Greth will sich seine Traditionen nicht verwehren lassen, wenn der Doktor ihn nicht heilen kann. Für T'Greth scheint damit bestätigt, dass sie nicht die Kuvah'Magh in sich trägt. Diese würde keinem lächerlichen Virus erliegen. Da der Doktor ihn nicht heilen kann, will er sich auf die Reise ins Sto'Vo'Kor vorbereiten und die Krankenstation verlassen. In Wirklichkeit will er jedoch die Suche nach der Kuvah'Magh fortsetzen und dafür die Voyager übernehmen. Er informiert andere Klingonen im Frachtraum darüber. Morak teilt seine Einschätzung, dass sie nicht die Kuvah'Magh sein kann. Sie beschließen auf den richtigen Augenblick zu warten und sich dann der Voyager zu bemächtigen, da Kohlar und viele andere Klingonen ihnen nicht folgen werden. Akt V: Erlösung thumb|Seven und Kohlar finden eine Heimatwelt für die Klingonen. Im astrometrischen Labor sucht Seven of Nine nach einem geeigneten Standort für die Klingonen auf einem Planeten, der Qo'noS gleicht. Kohlar und T'Greth sind anwesend und planen die Erkundung des Planeten. Kohlar bittet um topographische Scans, die Seven sogleich vorbereitet. T'Greth will den Planeten erkunden, wobei Kohlar ihn sich ausruhen lassen will. T'Greth will stattdessen seine letzten Tage mit ehrenwerten Unternehmungen verbringen. Daher lässt Kohlar ihn in einer Stunde kommen. Im Transporterraum beobachtet Morak inzwischen Kim beim Transport von Ausrüstungsgegenständen. Morak lässt sich das Transportsystem kurz erklären. Kim erläutert, dass ihr System im Prinzip, genau wie ihre funktionieren. Der Doktor entdeckt beim Scan von Torres' Baby unterdessen etwas Interessantes. Daher bittet er Torres auf die Krankenstation und will einen detaillierten Bioscan machen. Bevor Chakotay mit Kohlar, T'Greth und einigen anderen Klingonen auf den Planeten gebeamt wird. Im geeigneten Moment überwältigen die Klingonen Harry, Chakotay und Kohlar und fangen an, die Besatzung der Voyager auf den Planeten zu beamen. thumb|Janeway verteidigt ihre Brücke. Auf der Brücke wurden das Phaserfeuer und die Beamvorgänge registriert und ein Kraftfeld um Deck 1 errichtet. Tuvok begibt sich mit einem Sicherheitsteam in den Transporterraum. Die Aktionen der Klingonen lassen sich jedoch nicht verhindern, weil der Maschinenraum nicht mehr besetzt ist, und die Klingonen sich im Transporterraum 1 verschanzt haben. Da Morak die Brückenoffiziere nicht erfassen kann, will T'Greth sich auf die Brücke beamen lassen. Während Tuvok die Tür des Transporterraums überbrückt und Morak betäubt, beamen sich T'Greth und einige weitere Klingone auf die Brücke und eröffnen das Feuer. Janeway, Paris und der Rest der Brückencrew reagieren jedoch schnell und setzen die Klingonen außer Gefecht. T'Greth bittet Janeway, ihn zu töten, was diese jedoch ablehnt. Dann beamt Paris ihre Crew zurück aufs Schiff. Später auf der Krankenstation eröffnet der Doktor dem erwachten T'Greth, dass er mit Hilfe von fötalen Zellen von B'Elannas Baby den Retrovirus heilen konnte. Da die Stammzellen des Fötus hybrid sind, konnte der Doktor ein Antivirus herstellen. Jetzt ist T'Greth überzeugt, die Kuvah'Magh habe ihn und alle anderen geheilt. Sie ist sei wahre Erlöserin. thumb|Tuvoks verwüstetes Quartier. Tuvok steht vor seinem Quartier, dessen Türen von Neelix versperrt sind. Als er die Türen per Sicherheitsauthorisation überbrücken will, öffnen sie sich doch, und Ch'Rega kommt äußerst befriedigt heraus. Innen bietet sich ihm ein chaotisches Bild. Neelix und Ch'Rega haben das ganze Quartier verwüstet. Neelix bietet an, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und gibt Tuvok eine Vase mit einer Blume. Tuvok versucht die Fassung zu wahren und schickt Neelix weg, während er mit einer zerbrochenen Vase inmitten des Chaos' steht. Zum Abschied schenkt Kohlar B'Elanna das Bat'leth seines Großvaters für ihre Tochter und äußert die Hoffnung, dass Torres eines Tages ihr von ihnen erzählen wird. B'Elanna verspricht ihm dies. Dann wird er mit den letzten Klingonen auf die Oberfläche gebeamt. thumb|Torres hängt Kohlars Bat'leth in ihrem Quartier auf. In ihrem Quartier hängt B'Elanna Torres das Bat'leth an die Wand. Tom würde das Bat'leth gerne ausprobieren, B'Elanna ist jedoch strikt dagegen und hängt es an die Wand in ihrem Quartier, damit er es nicht auf dem Holodeck zerkratzt. Paris meint, dass sie ein besonderes Kind erwarten. Ab jetzt will sie ihre Traditionen wahren. Tom meint, dass er hoffte, dass sie Musikerin oder Künstlerin wird, aber nun ist sie schon die Erlöserin einer ganzen Rasse. Torres fragt, ob er das nicht wirklich glaubt. Paris meint, dass die Chance, dass die Klingonen auf das einzige Schiff mit einer Klingonin an Bord ziemlich gering war. Torres fügt hinzu, dass die Chance so schlecht war, wie, dass sie beide heiraten. Tom schlägt vor, dass sie ihrer Tochter doch den Namen Kuvah'Magh geben könnten. B'Elanna scheint amüsiert und sagt, er solle ihn auf die Namensliste schreiben. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Produktionsfehler: Phaser aus der hinteren Torpedorampe -Episode gesungen.}} zu sehen.}} Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Es ergibt wenig Sinn das ein Klingonenschiff welches seit Generationen unterwegs ist der Voyager etwas anhaben kann. Diese war als sie das Trockendock verließ topaktuell. Das Schiff müsste technisch weit unterlegen sein. Trotzdem beschädigt es die Schilde der Voyager am Anfang massiv. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Prophecy (episode) es:Prophecy fr:Prophecy (épisode) nl:Prophecy Prophezeiung, Die